


Singles Will Be Paired

by wooedatlast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooedatlast/pseuds/wooedatlast
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Emma Swan's a bail bonds person on a day trip third wheeling with her little brother. Absolute fluff and just a meet cute at the moment. I'll write another chapter and post it next week. I'll change the rating and warnings if I get that far. Thank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea there was already a captain swan story like this I got the idea from a picture on tumblr. I am not plagiarizing anyone except for the people who created Emma and Killian. But since it's fanfiction I figure that's ok. But thanks for taking the time to go through a different site to accuse me of something like you know me super classy :)

Chapter One Happy Beginnings

  
Emma Swan was a lot of things. To a stranger the first noticeable characteristic was her stunning beauty, but she was so much more than that. Her long blonde hair shimmered in the blistering summer sun. Her porcelain skin heavily protected by the spf 50 in her sunscreen. Her astute mind followed the entirely vapid conversation of her baby brother, Henry, and Violet (a girl he promised wasn’t his girlfriend) as they waited in line for the roller coaster. She was resilient having bounced back from her latest heartbreak. She was charming, a family trait, she often railed against. She was funny, over-protective and loyal. She had some fascinating and helpful traits. Unfortunately, patient was missing from that long list.

  
It was all she could do not to scream as the line for Superman the ride stretched on well past the promised forty-minute wait. Henry had recently developed an unhealthy obsession with heroes and it was rare she got him out of the house for longer than a short walk to the comic book store. Emma reminded herself of that for the tenth time as she tried to resist checking her email again. She had just caught another scofflaw and had enough money saved up to take the summer off like she had promised her parents.  
Parents weren’t something she had imagined becoming a part of her life. At least not the first 15 years when she had been alone. Then at 16 the people who had given her up for her best chance found her far from it. She had been stuck in a group home and tried to ride out the last two years. Their reunion was no fairy tale and she put up a hell of a fight the first time they tried to put their collective foot down and set a curfew, but they worked past her resentment and their fear. At 28, Emma had a functional and loving family. Even if now she felt impossibly alone.

  
She felt alone, stifled and overwhelmingly hot. Why her parents wanted her to take her brother to a theme park on a busy Saturday was beyond her. Why she had decided to wear skinny jeans and a white tank top instead the kind of booty shorts a 90-degree day in Massachusetts demands was another mystery.

  
She had already wished she hadn’t agreed to chaperone the tweens a thousand times when she saw the loathsome sign as the rounded the final bend. “Singles will be paired.” Another reminder that she was alone and surrounded by happier better adjusted paired off peers. A quick scan over the crowd in front of her and she saw no happy ending. No good-looking single dad or even pleasant single mom. There were a few men she had avoided eye contact with because she could feel them leering. Yeah, her luck hadn’t changed. She chuckled to herself as Henry gave her the thumbs up and half lifted Violet’s hand in his own.

  
She stepped into the final few yards of the queue with all the fervor of a man headed to the gallows. She didn’t look up in time to stop colliding with something hard and hot. She nearly bowled over the man suddenly in front of her.

  
“Careful love.” His scent hit her first. Wafting waves of salt air, leather and something liked spiced rum tickled her nose as she tried to tell her brain to push away from strong arms. Blue eyes that sparkled like the Caribbean met her emerald tones and thought became a distant memory.

  
She had meant to apologize but her heart tripped, and her mind went on auto pilot. “I’m not your love.” She pushed back swallowed and stood taller than she felt. Of course, he was tall and unreasonably handsome. Black swaths of perfectly coiffed hair framed a flawless face and groomed beard. She wanted to melt into him which was more reason to raise her walls.

  
“Not yet,” he smiled at her smitten with her gumption. He had waited for an in since he saw her over his shoulder a half hour before. He had let four teens cut him to get closer to the pretty but overly intense woman. “But I love a challenge.” He winked, and Emma’s stomach flipped. Not a good sign in general but especially not a good sign before boarding a high-speed coaster.

  
She blushed a bit but didn’t give him the victory of a grin. Instead looking forward in time to see Henry and Violet make it to the front of the line. She had given him a few feet to not feel helicoptered as he put it. She looked around again not immediately seeing anyone who matched for tall, dark and swarthy. “I’m sorry.” She muttered recognizing they would be paired in a minute and it was just as well the man she screamed next to for five minutes wasn’t an enemy.

  
“No worries.” He wanted to call her love again if only to get another rise out of her. “Nervous about the ride then?” He smirked at her and she couldn’t hide her smile at his challenge. “It’s alright love. Not everyone’s a thrill seeker.”

  
“I like a thrill as much as the next girl.” Emma shot back at the mysterious flirtatious man. He had an accent she couldn’t quite place but it was from somewhere across the pond. No wedding ring and no kid in tow. This made her more suspicious of him. Why would such a beautiful man be alone at an amusement park on the weekend?

“I suppose I’ll be calling your bluff in a minute.” He gestured to the sign she had already studied, and she huffed out a bit of a giggle. “Your lad?”

  
“If he is?” Emma looked at the young boy as he fidgeted and laughed with his first crush. There was no sense in trying to hide the pride she felt whenever she saw him. She hadn’t expected to bond so deeply with the boy who got everything she had wanted handed to him on a silver platter. His parents were there for him from the start. Their parents, who couldn’t be there for her first 16 years, loved him and never missed one of his milestones. She thought she would resent him, but she was enamored with him the second she laid eyes on him in the hospital room.

  
“Then he’s one lucky boy. Not every lad gets a beautiful mother who’s also comfortable third-wheeling on his first date.”

  
“Smooth.” She hid her astonishment at his quick if not fully accurate deduction. She was used to being able to read others it was how she made her living. She wondered how he had guessed so much about them.

  
“I’ve answered to worse.” He flashed that disarming smile and the two of them forgot to move with the line until they heard an older woman clear her throat behind them. “Killian Jones.” He offered his hand.

  
“Charmed.”

  
“Are you always so talkative then?” Killian quirked an eyebrow as they corralled into the fifth row of the tiny car and he waited for the park worker to finish his safety spiel and pull the bar over both he and Emma before he continued. “Other’s might find your silence a bit off-putting but you’re still an open book.”

  
Emma looked at him hoping her gaze held firmer than her fickle heart. The ride had started its slow assent and she comforted herself knowing no one could make small talk and scream. She didn’t realize she had engaged a death grip around the safety bar until she felt his hand trying to sooth her. “Hey,” she meant to reprimand him but didn’t want the contact to stop.

  
Killian’s smirk was plastered on his chiseled face again. Emma wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss it away or smack it off. She did neither the drop came and to her surprise his accent disappeared with his yell. The trees zoomed by and she heard Henry’s full laugh as her stomach somersaulted as the second drop flung them sideways into another sharp turn. The heads of the girls in front of them swung wildly as she tried to focus on anything but the pressing need to reintroduce her breakfast bear claw to the world. She saw him out of the corner of her eye grinning like an idiot and still yelling as the ride graciously came to an end. She was in no rush to move her stomach was still staging its rebellion.

  
“We’re getting back in line Emma!” Henry bounded over as she barely stood. “You ready?” He was glowing, and Violet was beside him smiling and looking every bit as enamored as puppy love left you.

  
“Yeah kid.” Emma ruffled his hair and swallowed hard as she headed back to the line. “You sure you don’t want to check out the teacups or something first?”  
“I’m not a little kid.” Henry huffed and Violet nodded. She was shy, but Emma liked her.

  
“Yeah, I know.” She sighed for the first time noticing she hadn’t lost her shadow. Her heart tripped, and she kicked herself that his presence naturally soothed her even from a few feet away. Even though she didn’t know him. “Alright, one more time.” The tweens ran off eager to reignite their adrenaline.

  
“I like the teacups too.” Killian stepped just behind her. She smelled of cinnamon even a pace away.

  
“Are you,” she turned to him completely unconcerned that they were blocking the few people behind them trying to leave. Those bright blue eyes and that perfect jaw made the rest of her thought jumble together. She fought to finish it. “Are you following me?”

  
“I was only hoping to make sure you were ok. The way you gripped the guard bar I thought maybe you’d broken your bloody arm.” He nodded to her still red fingers.

  
“I’m fine.” She gritted her teeth as she tried to will her blood flow to return to her fingers. He took her hand tentatively making a show of his quick inspection.

  
“Doesn’t look broken.” His lips spread into a sultry smile and for a moment she thought he might kiss her hand. She hated that she wanted him to.

  
“Are you a doctor?” She didn’t snatch her hand back. Telling herself it was never bad to get free medical advice but loving the feel of him so close.

  
“Not quite.” Emma snatched her hand back then. “I have a travel blog. You?” Travel blogger was a lot easier to explain than thief.

  
“I’m leaving.” She walked to the back of the line. Glad that Henry and Violet were too involved in another deep discussion of superhero talents and their values to notice her flirtation. She ignored the knot in her gut that popped up when Killian didn’t follow. She pulled her phone out in the hopes that a distraction would ease the sudden ache. Her smile shone like the sun when she saw the airdrop request from Killian. It was a photo of a fish hook. An ornate whale bone fish hook, but still very much a hook. She accepted it and looked around to ask why the weird photo. When she didn’t see him around, she dropped a question mark photo.

  
“It’s a hook.” He was so close the masculine scents of rum and leather enveloped her. Standing just outside the rope. When he had crept there was anyone’s guess.

  
“I gathered that much Jones.” Emma giggled. Immediately wondered where that came from and stood taller before meeting his heavy gaze. “Why’d you send me a fish hook?”

  
“Well Swan,” he smirked when her eyes grew at her name. He had gotten it from her phone’s name. “It was an icebreaker.”

  
“How’d you,” she ducked under the rope stepping out of line and even closer to the mystery man who knew entirely too much about her already. “Do I know you?” They were sharing breath now and if she wasn’t on edge about how he knew her name her heart still would have been thumping violently from their proximity.

  
“I should hope so. I’m the dashing man that heard how very strong your lungs are.” His fingers itched to tangle in the soft strands of gold that framed a very angry face. His charm was failing and for some reason he was loving it. “I’m certainly open to getting to know you better if you’d be kind enough to stop yelling at me.”

  
“I’m not yelling.” Her voice dropped to a whisper and she watched as Henry and Violet made their way through the line. She was making sure there was no one getting too close to them in case the funny feeling she had in her gut wasn’t related to her attraction to Killian. “How’d you know my name?”

“Oh, that.” He reached for his phone. “I heard your son call you. How did you think I found your phone?” He laughed, and a wave of relief shot down Emma’s spine. “You been on the run long?”

  
“I’m not on the run.” She laughed before stepping back. Showing a small crack in her high walls.

  
“You’re in law enforcement then?” He pocketed his phone more to occupy his hands than out of need to hide the device. He shrugged at her amazement. “Open book.”

  
“Not normally.” On that she turned. “Nice meeting you Jones.”

  
“You too Swan.” He called behind him. It was probably better that he let her go. Cops and robbers wasn’t a wise game to pick up at his age. He hadn’t spent ten years becoming the best thief in New England by being anything less than clever.

  
When she was sure the tempting stranger would be gone Emma figured she’d leave Henry and Violet to face Superman’s whims alone. She abandoned the line in search of what she was sure would be over priced tap water. The sun was brutal even if it did make her hair glow around her like an angel in a renaissance painting. She sat and studied the park map on her phone as she waited.

  
Wistfully she stroked the teacups. She missed the days when Henry thought she hung the moon. When chasing her shadow was the biggest thrill he could imagine. She shook her head as unwelcome tears pricked at her green eyes. Was she really going to cry about him not wanting to go on the kids rides? Yeah, she needed to get out more.

  
She felt someone staring but there was no edge to it. She smiled and lifted her head expecting to see Henry and Violet smiling back. When blue eyes shimmered back at her she melted but only until she remembered herself and the pain that trailed behind trusting such pretty eyes. He was too much trouble squeezed into slim cut jeans.

“You don’t take to thrills then?” He sat beside her and she noticed he moved with a preternatural kind of grace. Fluid, smooth but overwhelming like the waves on the shore. He gazed at her and she blushed under the attention despite herself.

  
“No better than you take a hint.” She goaded him and giggled when he raised a brow in response. Averting his gaze by staring harder and the glare in her phone screen.

  
“You wound me Swan.” He spread his legs causing his left to brush her. His voice was intoxicating like his scent. She fought it but damned if he wasn’t drawing her in with every whiff and phrase. Moth to flame she tried to chant in rebuttal to her traitorous emotions.

  
“Not as much as I will if you keep pushing it bud.” She eyed his wandering hand in not so subtle warning. “What exactly do you want from me?”

  
“Why do you think I want something from you, love?” He couldn’t answer the question himself. There was something about her or in her that he wanted. Something he needed more than the unabashed freedom he’d reveled in for so long. He’d lost what was left of his heart the minute he saw that blonde hair glitter in line behind him. That perfect smile sealed his fate. He’d choose her every time and he couldn’t voice why.

  
“You’re not following me around for your health.” 

  
“I’m not following you at all.” He huffed out a chuckle before he continued to press her. “Who hurt you?”

  
“What?” Emma could get lost in that shade of blue. The shade that the sky took on a perfect not quite cloudless day right before it hit the water.

  
“Who hurt you so deeply that you’re afraid of a simple civil conversation?”

  
“Why do you care?” Suspicion and interest tangled in her mind until there was no contest at all.

  
He smirked at her unwillingness to back down. “I don’t wish to press you, but I’d be remiss not to at least exchange phone numbers with you.” He mimed taking her phone and flinched clearly when she clutched it tighter. “Try something new, darling. It’s called trust.” He nearly fainted when she let handed it to him.

  
“Don’t make me regret it.”

  
“Aye.” He chuckled as he felt his own phone vibrate. “Do you have plans for this evening?”

  
“Maybe.”

  
“Tomorrow?”

  
“I’ll let you know.” She saw Henry’s smile as he and Violet ran laughing from the exit area. She had no reason for the wave of guilt that broke over her but that didn’t stop it from hitting her when she jumped from the bench and left Killian without even a glance over her shoulder. It was lucky for her that Killian Jones was a lot of things and one of the most persistent of those traits was patience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the two of you who commented(ellienized and Chocovian you both made my week) and those who left Kudos. I appreciate you taking the time to read it. I'll try to update next Thursday :) Hope you like it

Chapter 2 Take A Chance

Killian had needed to clear his mind when he stopped at the theme park. His mind was more clouded when he left. Clouded by the scent of cinnamon and the vision of an angel with enough fervor to keep up with him. Of course, she also happened to be on the other side of the law and sealed up tight enough to test his love of a good challenge. He did love a challenge, but he loved the air outside of prison a bit more.

Killian had just been offered a job that would be enough to retire. The job would require working with a man he couldn’t trust though. He also wouldn’t get his cut until after he put out all the effort. It would take weeks of studying the museum, memorizing the guards, hacking the security and with no one to brag about his small successes or celebrate with when it was done. 

He had enough to be comfortable now. The money sitting in offshore accounts was nice but didn’t keep him company. It only made leaving town before getting noticed easier.   
Emma would make things easier. Emma would make taking the high road easier he thought. Like Liam, his brother, had. That loss lingered in his clouded mind as he turned off 95. He shook the unwelcome fantasy and grief as much as he could while still studying the road.

Towns suited him just fine easy to lay low. Easy to smile and blend in with people. Who were usually happy enough to have the tourist dollars coming in that they didn’t pry too deep. The kinds of places too small to remind him of London but not small enough to bore him on sight.

Small towns however weren’t his thing. It was hard to get lost in a crowd of less than a dozen. Storybrooke looked to be entirely too small to blend into. Looking at it he doubted there were enough people to fight when Gold he set himself up as king. 

There was no doubting that Gold had made it to the top. He always did. Cream and shit always float, and Gold was decidedly shit. It irked Killian to no end that their lives kept intersecting. Even more so that this time it was by choice.

Killian was upon the inn before he got his bearings. If the main road was any indication, then he’d be glad to be free of the place. He hadn’t even seen a bar to take the edge off before his morning meeting. Thinking on it the lack of a bar might be for the best. 

The building was grey and picturesque like the town. The sidewalk leading up to it was poorly lit and he almost tripped on a crack, but he wasn’t bothered by it. It felt homey. Then there was a pop of color as he noticed the stunning brunette on her cellphone. Her red blouse hung loose but her tight shorts left only juicy parts to the imagination. Her brown hair flowing in the soft wind and catching every drop of moonlight as if by magic. 

“Hell if I know Dottie.” There was a pause and a flicker of recognition before a coy smile spread across her luscious lips. “Babe hold on, I think someone’s actually checking in.”

Killian made a show of opening the door and stepping aside to allow the lady to pass. He only spoke when she didn’t. “Ladies first.”

“Then after you.” She winked as she took the door from his arm. “Welcome to Granny’s.” She offered almost sarcastically as she made her way behind an antique desk with what must have been the first home computer sat on top.

“I appreciate the warm welcome.” Killian grinned and let his eyes adjust to light again. “I am in need of a room. If your fine establishment can spare one for the next fortnight, I believe we could come to a fair agreement.”

“Guy, if you’re gonna talk like that for two weeks I’m gonna have to charge you extra.” She laughed and handed him a mostly empty guestbook. “It’s 150 a night, no room service but there’s a diner through the back.” 

“Fair enough then.” He filled in his alias. “Don’t suppose you’d know a place to get a stiff drink?”

 

“There’s a diner through the back.” She said each word slower than the last. Rejecting the invite, she sensed coming.

“Aye,” he sighed. “Is it too much to hope for a view?” He handed over a stack of bills exhaling sharper then he meant to when she didn’t ask for a card for a deposit or an id. 

“I got you the best view in the inn.” She slid a key over the small counter. Not shying away from the barely concealed lust in his gaze. Ruby was no wall flower, no wench to be seduced or cowed. Not to mention that the love of her life was at home waiting. Dorothy had sent her a picture just ten minutes before of her in a gingham dress with pigtails.

“I’ll be camped out here in the lobby then?”

“Room 815.” She pushed a few buttons and the cash drawer flung open before she slid next month’s rent in. She was so relived at the new guest she didn’t take in Killian’s overt study of her movements. It was habit, he couldn’t help but case the place. Though he figured the girl would put up more of a fight than the cash was worth. 

“Who do I ring if I require any thing additional?”

“You won’t.” Ruby gave him a toothy grin. “If you do somehow manage to need anything hit zero. I’ll be here until nine.”

“Really fighting not to give me your name. Aren’t you love?”

“Ruby.” She could care less if he knew her name or her shoe size. She was more interested in getting home than his charm.

“Ruby,” he let the sound drip from his tongue like honey. “Am I winning you over already?”

“Room 815 Mr. Hook.” She gave him her back then bored with his passionless flirtations and busied herself with paperwork that didn’t need to be done until she felt alone again. She smirked as she thought about a time before Dorothy when she would have enjoyed his attentions. A soft chuckle escaped as she recognized how grateful she was that times had changed.

Killian tossed his small bag on the nauseatingly feminine bed spread and took in the room. He was surrounded by wallpaper that looked almost like tea stained paper and reminded him of the kind of grandparents he dreamed of as a child. There was a tidy desk in one corner and a window that looked over a quaint town square. There was a lot to take in but no kitchenette. Then when his stomach grumbled, he remembered Ruby’s warning that there was no room service.

He had worried about the place being too quiet until he got to the door. He was greeted by the bustle and laughter of more people than he had guessed had ever lived in the whole town the second he flung the door open. There wasn’t an empty booth in the place, just one empty stool between several full of townsfolk. He steeled himself as he looked for a place to make an order. A woman that looked every bit the grandmother he dreamed of was swatting a hand away from an empty plate as she grabbed it up. She must have felt him staring at her as she gave him a wide smile that looked remarkably similar to the one Ruby flashed him earlier.

“Welcome stranger.” Granny glowed in the old-fashioned lighting of her diner and the affection of crowded room enjoying her cooking. She slapped a menu down on the edge of the counter in front of him. “New in town huh?” 

“What gave me away?” He felt like he was crashing a wedding, or a backyard barbeque the way everyone else knew each other and buzzed. He needed to blend in most of the time because of his profession, but he preened under attention. The older woman’s attention and warmth comforted him.

“Clever too.” She snorted and went back to her conversation with a stocky man who still had his cap on. Granny laughed and kidded but the grumpy fella never cracked a smile. She was back to Killian once she saw the menu go down. “So, what can I get you? Half price special on the lasagna because of the holiday.”

“Holiday?” Killian wasn’t an American, but he had been here long enough to know the holidays. June 16th wasn’t one.

“My husband’s birthday.” Her smile broke and became something sweeter, more genuine for a moment. “He’s been gone 20 years. Lasagna was always his favorite like Garfield.” 

“Funny that’s exactly what I was going to order.”

“Good choice.”

“And three fingers of rum if you’d please.” Killian observed the full diner. Taking note of how young and attractive most of the crowd was. They all seemed to be family or families. Laughing and sharing stories exchanging plates and forks without pause. Like something out of an old sitcom. It was overwhelmingly quaint, to the point that he knew he wouldn’t be able to blend if he stayed too long. He ate as quickly as he could without further upsetting his stomach and made his way back to his room slipping into an easy sleep.  
When the morning came it brought with it a lonesome self-awareness that he usually fought off with drunkenness and temporary company. Because of his impending meeting he hadn’t indulged in either the night before. He glanced at the clock and it was only six thirty, but the light flooded his room to the point where sleep was no longer an option. It was better that he prepared himself for meeting with Gold anyway.

Killian had suggested they meet somewhere neutral and public as anyone with any sense would suggest when dealing with a man nicknamed the crocodile. Gold insisted they meet at his home as he didn’t want there to be even the possibility of a public tie should things go south. The man had been meticulous in that. There were no emails or texts linking them. Only three short calls from what Killian assumed was a burner phone that promised a heist that would benefit them both. It made sense to keep things cloak and dagger, but it didn’t make the idea of being in the crocodile’s lair any more palatable. 

Dressed in a navy button up and black skinny jeans Killian checked his reflection before heading out. More to make sure the switch blade in his front pocket wasn’t visible than to primp (though he did love his reflection). He grinned and took a calming breathe as he turned the doorknob. He had made enough bad choices in his life to believe that this wasn’t one of them. His gut wanted him here. For some reason he couldn’t articulate the small town felt right.

Having parked at the town park, a good half mile away from Gold’s place, as he was instructed Killian still arrived at the imposing estate 10 minutes early. The home while palatial wasn’t anything like he had expected. For one Gold had neighbors on either side. It didn’t feel any more secretive meeting there than eating at the diner. There was no gate or visible security around his home either another unexpected turn. Gold was fiercely protective of his privacy and Killian expected there to at least be a hedge. He also didn’t expect the home to be a sickly blend of pink, chartreuse or purple shingled. It fit in with the other homes as it was Victorian and there were plants. Living ones at that. Killian hadn’t imagined Gold capable of sustaining anything but bitterness and vengeance. If it hadn’t been so in the open, Killian might suspect the meeting was a trap. Even being in the open he hadn’t ruled that out entirely. 

Killian had resigned himself to whatever fate this choice would bring as he slowly raised his fist to knock on the burgundy door. Before fist hit wood, the door pulled open revealing a short older man with sandy brown hair dusted with gray. Despite his small frame and cane a sense of power emanated from him. That and darkness rolled from him reminding Killian instantly of all the reasons he had come to hate the man. 

A sharp and insincere grin greeted him before the Scottish brogue. “Come in Hook.” A brittle snicker filled the silence as Killian thought about his choices again. “Don’t look so surprised man, I’ve been expecting you.” Killian took a step in as Gold moved back into his home. “I haven’t asked you here to hurt you for gods’ sakes. I wouldn’t give you that much warning.” A genuine laugh with a cold smile spread across his face as he took a seat in an arm chair in an ornate parlor. He gestured and Killian took the seat opposite him. 

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t.” He shook his hand at the offered tea cup. He didn’t put it past Gold to drug him for the fun of it.

“How was your drive in?” Gold fingered his cuff-link. Even at this early hour he was dressed in a three-piece suit. 

“Lovely drive, lovely day, lovely town. Can we get to it then Gold?” There was a dark history between them and even with millions at stake small talk wasn’t happening. Killian had a year’s long affair with the first Mrs. Gold. A beautiful woman named Milah whose free spirit was caged by the conniving man. Killian convinced her to leave Gold though life on the run ended up being too much. The two shared a deep love albeit brief.

It never set well with Killian that she died right after returning to her jilted husband. He was never able to prove it though as the autopsy showed coronary as the cause of death. Killian still suspected Gold had done it. 

“I hope you’ll exercise more patience when it comes to our plans.” He blew out a frustrated sigh. “Alright dearie, we’ll get to it.” Gold stood and leaned on his cane more than he needed to as he walked across the room. He always played up his disability when faced with a rival. They assumed it meant he was weak which helped them to underestimate him. He grabbed a catalog from the end table before returning to his seat. “Are you familiar with the Portland Museum of Art?”

“Not intimately.” It wasn’t on his list of haunts. The museum was small and didn’t often have exhibitions that he felt worthy of pilfering. The trapped feeling began to swell up in his gut as he realized the millions he was promised may not be on the horizon after all. 

“Well you’ll need to study up on it won’t you? They have an artifact of mine on loan.” Gold flipped open the catalog stopping on a page with a beautiful ornate dagger. The handle was laced with gold and rubies. The curved and wavy edges not dulled by time despite the obvious age of the piece. 

“You want me to steal from you?”

“I want you to steal from them for me. I need it back.” He handed the catalog to Killian. 

“Why? Why not wait until the exhibition ends next month?”

“My reasons are my own. All you need to know is I’d like the dagger back sooner and that it’s insured well above the ten million we agreed upon for your services. I trust you can make that happen.”

“I can. I just need some assurances that I will get what was promised to me. You’ll forgive me if I don’t trust just your word.”

“If you’ll recall Hook. I am not the one who wronged you.”

“You took everything that mattered to me.”

“Even if I had let’s not forget you did it first.” Gold cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. “Tomorrow you’ll find half a million in the Maldives holding account you think no one knows about. You’ll get the rest when I have my dagger back in my hands.”

“Then it’s a deal.” He extended his hand again tempting fate.

“Careful dearie.” Gold shook his hand heartily. “You know what happens to people who break deals with me.”

“You’ll have your dagger in two weeks.”

“Or I’ll have my pound of flesh.”

Killian stood and walked out without looking back. If it was a trap it was a lousy one. You can’t commission a crime and then go to the police without getting thrown in the next cell. His mind was less cloudy on the choice now. One last job and then he could do whatever he wanted to do. 

He wanted to sail again. Walking back to his car he could smell the ocean. The salt air made the desire to be surrounded by water and endless possibilities thrum in his veins. He was planning on researching the museum today and then venturing to it in person tomorrow. One step closer to the open sea. 

Killian noticed that his car wasn’t the only one parked in the lot when he got back to it. There was an old bright yellow bug parked three spots over. With a small figure opening its door. A flash of blonde hair flipped over a delicate exposed slightly sunburned shoulder and then green eyes squinted at him in shock and suspicion. He laughed though he wasn’t sure if it was out of nerves or the realization of how wrong his musings had been. Contrary to his fantasy Emma Swan was not going to make anything easier.


End file.
